


Predestined

by Asher141



Category: Breaking Dawn Part 1 - Fandom, Breaking Dawn Part 2 - Fandom, New Moon - Fandom, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, eclipse - Fandom
Genre: Alec Volturi/Original Female Character, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Running Away, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher141/pseuds/Asher141
Summary: Cecilia has always been looked over compared to her sister Bella Swan but when Edward leaves Bella, Cecilia will be thrust into the spotlight and forced to choose sides in a new world she hardly knows. The Cullens who put on a happy face but hide secrets from her at every turn or The Volturi, the mysterious group that are not at all what they seem and the mysterious boy who is set on getting Cecilia to join him in eternity.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I didn’t believe my father when he had called my mother and told her about how Bella had gone into a catatonic state when her boyfriend had left but after seeing Bella with my own eyes it broke my heart and filled it with rage at her ex-boyfriend for leaving her.

I dropped my bag on the floor next to Bella’s door and made my way over to her. I didn’t say anything as I put my arms around her and hugged her to me, I gently pulled Bella from her chair and led her down the stairs to sit at the kitchen table and make her something to eat. We continued to stay silent as I watched her pick at her food and take small bites. This went on for about two weeks before dad told us he was sending both of us back to mom, that sent Bella into action as she stuttered out a response that she was going to the movies with her friend, that seemed to get dad to back down for now as he nodded his head and left for work.  
Bella had started to hang out with Jacob and she slowly started acting like her old self which made dad happy knowing that Bella wasn’t upset anymore. I had stuck around Forks wanting to be close to Bella and dad in case Bella had a relapse which she did when Jacob just dropped Bella as a friend.

“I’m going to see Jacob and get answers, Cece. Are you coming with me?”

I shrugged my shoulders, dropping my book and grabbing my coat.

“Sure, got nothing better to do.”

I apologized to Billy as I followed Bella into Jacob's room, Bella tenderly pushed some of his hair back as he slept, I looked out the window and saw a group of boys come out of the woods calling for Jacob. Bella heard them as she stormed out the room and into the back yard, I quickly followed her as she started hurling accusations at the boys.

“Bella I think you should leave them alone.”

I tried to pull Bella back but she pushed me to the side and slapped one of the boys across the face, I looked on as the boy started to shake and growl as the other boys started to tell Bella to back up but it was to late, it felt like everything was in slow motion as I pushed Bella away from the boy as he changed into a giant wolf, I had turned to run away but was to slow as a giant paw came down and clawed my back. I let out a painful scream as I fell to the ground, I could feel blood begin to soak my shirt as I cried in pain, tears were streaming down my face as I heard Bella yell my name. I had my eyes screwed shut as I felt someone pick me up, careful not to touch my back. I didn’t stay conscious for long as the pain was just too much to bare and I passed out as I felt myself being layed on my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I was lucky. That is what the group of mutts told me as the lady with the scared up face stitched me up and dressed my wounds. I remained quiet as the boy who had almost killed me stepped in front of me, he had a remorseful look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck while his other hand was shoved into the pockets of his jean shorts.

“I’m sorry about what happened.”

I’m sorry, that was all I got. I was filled with unbridled rage in that moment, with the rage clouding my judgement and rational thinking I punched him in the face. I could feel that my wrist was broken but I was hot with rage and adrenaline from what I had done so the pain was minuscule as I slowly got up careful of my back and made my way out of the house.  
Once I was outside and the cold wind nipped at my exposed skin I let out a loud yell as I felt the pain from my wrist and back. I vowed to myself in that moment that I would die before I stepped foot back on the reservation or shared a room with any of the oversized dogs!

“Come back inside Cece. They should look at your wrist.”

I shook my head no as Bella lightly touched my shoulder.

“Take me to the hospital. I refuse to go back into that house.”

I didn’t give Bella the chance to try and lead me back to the house as I made my way to the truck, I struggled to climb in the truck without putting pressure on my wrist or back.

We left the hospital with my wrist wrapped in a neon pink cast and dad lecturing me about being careful and wanting answers on what had maimed his youngest daughter. I was forced into dad's police car as Bella made her way to the truck with strict orders to go straight home.

“I told you two to stay out of the woods! I warned you two that the woods were not safe right now!”

“I was alone in the woods. Bella was with Jacob, I told her I was going to truck but went into the woods instead. If it wasn’t for Bella and Jacob I would have probably been killed by the wolf.”

Dad let out a heavy sigh, I felt bad for lying to him but I was not going to admit the truth because I knew he wouldn’t believe it, hell, I barely believe it and I lived it. The rest of the car ride was silent as dad would look me over every now and then trying to see if I was in any pain. 

“So, you’re grounded. I hope you understand why I have to do this.”

“Yeah, I expected that.”

Dad helped me out of the car as Bella pulled into the driveway behind us, I didn’t look at Bella as she took over helping into the house as dad went straight to kitchen to get a beer. I was exhausted so I climbed the stairs and went to my bedroom collapsing on the bed, kicking off my shoes as I threw my blanket over me closing my eyes and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Two weeks went by with me saying nothing to Bella, I stayed in my room most of the time as Bella came and went still buddies with Jacob and getting closer to the mutts that had maimed me. I heard my bedroom door creak open, I didn’t hear Bella’s truck pull up so I knew it wasn’t her and I knew it wasn’t my dad. My heart rate picked up as I stayed still, I didn’t hear any movement as I slowly started to sit up. I felt cold arms wrap around me as I jumped a little.

“I am so sorry for your loss Cecilia!”

“Who the hell are you!?”

The girl pulled away from me and I was startled by her eye color, bright gold color eyes bore into me with a look of sorrow as the sound of Bella's truck pulling into the driveway filled the room. The girl wasted no time in moving out the door and down the stairs with me following behind, by the time I made it to the bottom of the stairs Bella had come storming into the house and all but throwing herself into the pixie-like girls arms.

“Alice!”

Alice looked quite surprised as Bella started stuttering out unfinished sentences.

“I-I can’t believe you are here!”

Bella looked frantic and excited all at the same time as Alice interrupted Bella.

“Would you like to explain to me how the hell you are alive.”

That got my attention as I stepped down from the last step, I didn’t say anything wanting to know why Alice thought Bella was dead.

“What?”

Bella seemed just as confused as I was but Alice still seemed under distress.

“I saw a vision of you! Y-You jumped off a cliff! Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself Bella!”

“What the fuck Bella! You tried to kill yourself!”

Alice and I were both yelling at the same time when Bella backed up and put her hands up a little in defense.

“I didn’t try and kill myself! I was cliff jumping recreationally. It was fun.”

That was a bullshit excuse, I rolled my eyes and watched as Bella gave Alice a little smile to show that she was telling the truth. It seemed that Alice had bought it as she scuffed and moved to the living room to sit on the couch, Bella followed along not letting Alice get more than an arms length away. I went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for Bella and I, when I got back into the living room Alice was at the end of her little lecture she had given Bella. As I sat down I observed Alice as she made a face of pure disgust, she had her nose scrunched up and yet she still looked stunning.

“What is that god awful wet dog smell?”

Bella looked embarrassed as she lowered her head.

“Um… That’s probably me. I.. It’s Jacob. Jacobs kinda a werewolf.”

Alice got this exacerbated look on her face as she rolled her eyes probably tires of Bellas stupid crap.

“Ugh! Bella werewolves are not good company to keep!”

Alice gracefully jumped up from the couch as Jacob came stomping around the corner.

“Speak for yourself. I had to see if you were safe.”

Safe? Safe from what. The small girl who was like my size and looked like she wouldn’t hurt a fly. I knew there was something I was missing because none of the things they were saying made sense to me. The word bloodsucker surprised me, why would Jacob call Alice a bloodsucker and who was this Victoria person trying to kill Bella? A thousand questions swirled in my mind. Once Bella got in between Alice and Jacob, Alice seemed to back down and allowed Bella to talk to Jacob privately. I got up and followed Alice wanting answers to my questions.

“What are you?”

“I’m a vampire and so are all the Cullens. But we don’t drink human blood, we drink animal blood. I am so excited to finally meet you Cecilia, I know we will be great friends!”

Alice had this happy look on her face but it slowly disappeared as she seemed to stare off into space and before I could continue with my questions Alice ran back in the house calling for Bella. I entered the kitchen as Bella turned to yell at Jacob for not letting her talk to Edward when he had called, Bella was so caught up in yelling at Jacob that she didn’t hear Alice until Alice pulled her back and held her by her shoulders telling her that Edward was going to the Volturi to kill himself.   
That got Bella moving as she ran out of the house, Alice was already in the driver seat when I climbed into the back seat waiting for Bella, Jacob was hot on Bella's heels obviously not wanting her to go. As Bella closed the passenger door Jacobs reached over Alice grabbing the keys stopping her from turning the car on, Jacob was making a last ditch effort to convince Bella to stay with him but it didn’t work as Bella gave Jacob a sad look telling him goodbye like she knew no matter what happened with Edward they would not be together. Jacob finally gave up and pushed off the car, Alice wasted no time in speeding off down the road.

The drive to the airport and even us boarding the plane was a blur but once I collapsed in the seat with Alice seated next to me and Bella on the other side of her I turned on them.

“So… Vampires exist, okay.”

I didn’t know where to begin with my questions, I could barely wrap my head around the fact that vampires exist. And to think I used to dress up like a vampire when I was little, I couldn’t help but laugh at how stupid I was when I was younger. I ended up staying quiet as Bella and Alice conversed among themselves, I didn’t know what to say and I don’t think I wanted the answers to my questions I do know I was starting to regret coming because from what I overheard from Alice, the Volturi were not as kind as she has been.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Alice told us to wait in front of the airport while she found us a ride. We stood in awkward silence waiting for the other to say something first but I decided to break the silence and talk first.

“So, you fell in love with a vampire and now he is going suicidal.”

Bella just nodded her head as a yellow Porsche came drifting around the corner of the building and stopping in front of us, the window rolled down to reveal Alice with a scarf and sunglasses on. I had barely put my seatbelt on when Alice slammed on the gas and the car took off, I was slammed back into my seat as Bella put her feet on the dashboard and had her head in between her knees trying to stave off an anxiety attack at the impending doom of Edward comitting suicide. Bella was on the verge of hyperventilating as Alice sped down the road even swerving around a green tractor as we made our way to a walled city that looked like the picture perfect Italian city. I looked out the windshield as Alice was now swerving to not hit people.

“Twenty points if you hit that couple holding hands!”

Alice let out a little laugh as Bella gave me a horrified look as I had the biggest smile on my face. Alice was forced to stop by a police officer who had stepped into the road, she reached over and opened Bellas door pushing her out telling her to run to the clock tower, I yelled good luck at her as I got in the front seat as Alice was forced to back up and find a parking spot which she didn’t so she just left the porsche in an alleyway following along with her as she remained in the shadows of the buildings.

Once we made it to the clock tower the doors were shut but Alice easily opened the door stepping inside with me behind her. I peaked around her as I saw two figures dressed in all black, it was obvious they were not expecting Alice and I to show up because they backed off a little but still stayed close enough to prevent any of us from leaving. One of the figures advised us to go to a secondary location, Edward had pushed Bella toward Alice and I as he still stood in a protective stance in front of her.

“We will go with you but Bella and Cecilia can go enjoy the festival.”

“No. The humans come too.”

This obviously angered Edward as he let out a small growl.

“You can go to hell.”

No one responded as the sound of clicking heels echoed off the walls as a small figure in black rounded the corner walking confidently toward us, as the figure got closer the two males in cloaks seemed to gain confidence as they started to start small steps closer to us. The figure pulled their hood down to reveal platinum blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and a girl with bright red eyes darting around locking on every person there, I couldn’t help but shrink behind Alice as the girl swiftly turned on her heels telling us to follow. No one said anything as Edward pulled Bella along and Alice stayed behind Bella protecting her back as I was left standing there. I was hoping if I just stood still they would forget about me but as the biggest one turned to follow behind the group the other male quickly grabbed my forearm and pushed me in front of him.

“You come too human.”

“Oh yay.”

If I was forced to walk to my death I was not going to make it easy as I dragged my feet hoping the two figures behind me would get bored and just leave me behind but no such luck as they took turns pushing me forward to make me go faster. I came to a complete stop as I saw the group waiting in front of an elevator, I could feel my heart rate spike in fear as I was pushed roughly causing me to stumble but regain my footing. I tried to walk backward away from the elevator but a strong hold on my arm stopped me from moving but it didn’t stop me from struggling.

“I can’t go in there! That a metal fucking death trap!”

My struggling increased as the vampire holding me forced me forward and closer to the elevator that was now open and the group was waiting next to the open door, the blonde female vampire was holding the door open with an annoyed look on her face. I put my foot against the wall next to the elevator and pushed back, I heard a growl as I was yanked away from the wall and forced to the ground.

“You either get into the elevator or I will kill you now.”

I was breathing heavy from all my struggling as I continued to wiggle around.

“Get the hell of me Sasquatch!”

“Felix, let the human up.”

The weight that was keeping on the ground was suddenly gone in a gust of wind and I was up and ready to run away from the elevator before Bella was in front of me trying to calm me down and back me into the elevator.

“Cece you need to get in the elevator, you are being ridiculous.”

I was so focused on Bella that I didn’t feel Alice grab my shirt and pull me into the elevator. Once I was in everyone else quickly got in and the doors shut, I could feel my anxiety rise as Bella held my hand.

“I’m gonna have a fucking heart attack.”

“You are fine.”

Bella was trying to calm me down but she was doing a shitty job at it.

“There is a 1 in 10 million chance we die in an elevator. We are more likely to die in an elevator than to get attacked by a shark which is 1 in 11.5 million. Furthermore we are more likely to die in this elevator than having a vending machine fall on us, which is 1 in 112 million!”

I continued my rant until I heard the ding and then the doors open. I ran out of the elevator almost running into the blonde girl in my haste to get out of the elevator.

“I survived!”

My excitement was short-lived as a woman behind a desk stood up and greeted us in a language that I didn’t know.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I was again forced to follow the group as we all ignored the lady and continued to walk, once we had left the reception area Bella looked up at Edward.

“Is she human?”

What a stupid question. Edward's answer was a short yes as he continued to look forward. I had sped up to where I was right behind Bella and Edward.

“Does she know?”

Before Edward could reply I leaned forward a little in between Bella and Edward.

“If she doesn’t then she has to be an even bigger idiot than you, Bella.”

Bella gave me a glare over her shoulder as Alice pulled me back shushing me, Bella ignored me as she continued with her questions.

“Then why would… she wants to be.”

“Wow she sounds a lot like you Bella! Looks like you have more in common than just your stupidity!”

Everyone ignored my words as one of the males in the back answered Bella this time.

“And so she will be.”

“Or dessert.”

The blonde that was leading us finished as I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, she's gonna be eaten.”

No one responded again as the blonde opened a set of double doors leading into a throne like room where a boy who looked very similar to the blonde girl stood in the middle.

“Sister, they send you out to get one and you bring back 2 and a half… And another half. Such a clever girl.”

The blonde walked quickly over to her brother as they both moved to stand on the side next to the three thrones where three men sat. The man that sat in the throne in the middle jumped up from his throne clapping his hands together and gilded down the steps.

“What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn’t that wonderful!”

The man continued to walk up to Bella and Edward as I stood behind Alice wanting to stay away from the action.

“I love a happy ending.”

The man took Edwards hand in his, Bella let out a little gasp as the man's hand briefly brushed hers but other than that she stayed quiet.  
“Ah, they are so rare.”

I assumed he was still talking about the happy ending thing but this felt like the furthest thing from a happy ending. The man continued to hold Edwards hand as he mumbled some phrases in another language as he turned his head to look at Bella.

“Her blood appeals to you so much. It makes me thirsty.”

I moved forward to go to Bella and pull her away from the man but Alice held her hand up and with a shake of her head I stayed where I was as she moved to stand next to Bella. Edward was telling the man about his trouble being around Bella as he craved to drink her blood, I had kept my gaze on Bella and Edward and had not looked around until now, not wanting to listen to Edward anymore but looking around was a bad idea as I made eye contact with the blondes brother who was staring at me with solid black eyes. I immediately looked away trying to find something else to look at when I looked up at the three thrones, I avoided looking at the blonde sitting on the throne, instead I looked at the throne on the left, the man that set slouched on the throne kept looking between me and the blonde girls brother which only made me more uncomfortable. I focused back on the conversation when Edward started telling Bella about Aro’s power, the man could read his every thought with just one touch, Aro hinted that Edward was a soul reader himself before turning his gaze back to Bella obviously curious about her because Edward couldn’t read her thoughts Aro took a few steps back releasing Edwards hand. 

“I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honor?”

Aro held out his hand for Bella to take, Bella shuffled forward a little hesitant. I had stayed still not wanting to draw attention but watching Alice and Edward just stand there while Bella let Aro dig through her thoughts was not ok. I reached my arm in between Alice and Edward and grabbed Bellas hand pulling her back from Aro, this got Bellas attention but it also got Aros attention as well. Bella tried to pull her hand free but I pushed my way in between Alice and Edward to come stand beside Bella, I looked up at Aro who had a shit eating grin on his face.

“And you are, little one?”

“Cecilia Swan.”

Ah, the little sister! Since you seem worried about your sister why don’t you come first.”

I nodded my head as I pulled Bella back and I took a step forward toward Aro, Aro wasted no time in taking my hand and pulling me closer. Aro didn’t hold my hand for long before he had grabbed my hand that was wrapped in a pink cast.

“Can I see it?”

It took me a second to realize what he was asking for but he was talking about the scar on my back that I got from the wolves. I figured I should humor him in hope that he spares our lives so I took off my hoodie leaving me in a simple solid black short sleeve t-shirt, I pulled the collar of my shirt down over my right shoulder showing Aro the top part of the three slashes that went across my back.

“It goes across your back right?”

I nodded my head as I pulled my shirt back over my shoulder as Aro just stared at me obviously in thought, Edward must have been reading his mind because I felt a hand grip my shirt and pull me back a little so I was closer to them than Aro. That must have pulled Aro out of his thoughts as he turned his gaze onto Bella and held out his hand for her, Bella held her hand and shuffled forward until her hand touched Aro’s, Aro pulled Bella toward him just like he did with me. 

“Interesting. I see nothing.”

Aro dropped Bella’s hand as he turned to walk back toward his throne but stopped halfway there.

“I wonder if… Let us see if she is immune to all of our powers.”

Aro looked over at the blonde girl who seemed to understand exactly what Aro was about to do.

“Shall we Jane.”

We all turned to look at Jane, Edward growled out a no as he went to charge Jane but was stopped as he contorted in pain obviously from Jane who had a smile on her face Edward still tried to fight through it but couldn’t move due to the pain he was probably feeling. Bella watched in horror stunned by what she was witnessing but she was quick to regain control and started to yell stop as Edward dropped to his knees then fell over onto his back. I didn’t see Jane’s brother move but he was before Bella and I holding onto our arms to stop us from running as Jane turned her gaze on us, I was terrified of what would happen to me but it seemed she was only after Bella as I was shielded from her gaze by her brother who put Bella in front of him and had me behind him, it was quiet for a minute until Aro let out a loud laugh that caused me to jump.

“Remarkable! She confounds us all. What of the sister though, we must see if they are the same.”

“Ugh…. No thanks. It is gonna be a hard pass for me.”

I could tell from Aro’s face that I didn’t have a say in the matter as I was moved to stand in between Bella and Jane’s brother, right in Jane’s line of sight who had a smirk on her face.

“It won’t hurt. Much.”


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

If it wasn’t for Jane’s brother holding onto me I would have dropped to the ground with the pain that shot through my body, it felt like I was being burned from the inside out, but as quick as the pain came it was gone. Jane looked at Aro waiting for more orders but he didn’t address her again. When Jane’s brother who still had a hold of Bella and I let me go and extended his hand out Aro held his hand for a second before turning and going up one step before turning to look at us again, by this point Jane’s brother had grabbed me by my upper arm again.

“What do we do with you now?”

“You already know what you are going to do Aro.”

“She knows too much. She is a liability.”

This was the first time that the other two people sitting on the thrones spoke up, and it only confirmed my fear that we were going to be killed for knowing about them. Aro gave a defeated sigh like he didn’t want to order our execution but I didn’t believe it.

“That’s true. Felix.”

With just one word everything moved in a blur, Bella was spun around to face the doors where this Felix person stood as I was pulled along with Jane’s brother, I stumbled forward and face planted his back. Once I righted myself I was standing behind Jane and her brother but I peaked around them to see Edward tackle Felix, I looked over to see Alice being held by the throat by the other man who had made us come down here. I watched in amazement and fear as Felix threw Edward off him and then slammed Edward down into the marble floor leaving an indent of where Edward had laid, Felix stood up and turned toward Bella. I don’t think Jane and her brother were expecting me to go running toward Felix because no one stopped me as I had used my hand that had a cast on it to jump and hit him in the side of the face, before I could even register what I did I was on the ground on my stomach watching helplessly as Felix continued to advance on my sister. Edward came up and tried to tackle Felix from the side but Felix grabbed Edward by the waist and threw him across the room again, after that they were moving so fast I couldn’t tell who was who or what they were doing but it ended when Felix had Edward on his knees before Aro and the other two men. Bella had started to beg for his life but once she saw it wasnt working she offered her own up instead which gained Aros attention as he stopped Felix from killing Ewdard, Aro walked down the steps toward Bella as I started to struggle.

“Stay away from her!” 

I watched helplessly as Aro stood before my sister, Bella started to talk about souls and how Aro had no idea what one was as he questioned her motive for wanting to save Edward. Aro just looked at her then looked at Edward who was still being held by Felix.

“If only it was your intention to give her immortality.”

Aro looked away from Edward and back to Bella who started to show fear as Aro slowly made his way to her, with every step he took towards her I started to struggle harder and even tried to reach behind me to the person who had me pinned and try to hit them. I stopped struggling as I heard Alice call out for Aro to wait, successfully stopping him from killing Bella.

“Bella will be one of us. I’ve seen it. I’ll change her myself.”

Alice was let go so she could go and give Aro her hand so he could confirm that she was telling the truth. 

“Mesmerizing, to see what you have seen even before it has happened.”

Aro dropped Alice's hand and went to stand in front of Bella again obviously impressed with whatever he saw in Alice’s thoughts.

“You will make for an intriguing immortal.”

Aro had gotten really close to Bella and looked like he was going to touch her but stopped himself. 

“Go now. Make your preparations.” 

Felix let Edward go who wasted no time in going to Bella as Aro made his way back to his throne, I was let up but was prevented from going to Bella as I was held back by Jane’s brother.

“Bella!”

Bella must have forgotten me but when she heard me call her name she looked over at me confused on why I wasn’t with her now that we were told we could leave. Alice was the one who came to my rescue as she made her way over to me and tried to take my hand but I was pulled away from her, Alice seemed at a loss so she looked toward Aro who was watching us.

“Alec, my boy, you need to let the girl go. She shouldn’t be here when the tour is over.”

Alec, that was the boy's name. I couldn’t help myself from saying his name and once I did utter his name I was being let go and Alice had wrapped her arm around me hurrying me away from him and out of the room. As we walked down the hall we saw a woman dressed in a pretty red dress being followed by a group of what looked like tourists, the women seemed quite pleased with herself as the man who was called Demetri by the women, praised her for her nice fishing. I was at a loss of what he meant until right before we got to the door we heard the screaming start, I jerked in surprise and fear as we were ushered into the lobby where the receptionist sat at her desk.

“Stay here until you are told you can leave.”

Demetri didn’t stick around but instead left the room in a hurry to get back to the feeding that was obviously happening in the throne room.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

We waited in the reception area for the sun to go down, which took hours, seeing as we arrived around midday. There was only a small bench that Bella and Edward occupied, leaving me to sit on the floor and lean my head back against the wall. Once I started to get tired, I took off my hoodie, rolled it up to act as a makeshift pillow, laid down on my side with my back against the wall, and closed my eyes. I don’t know how long I was asleep, but hearing Edwards' voice echoing off the walls brought me out of my slumber, but I was still not fully awake.

“Alec, is it time for us to leave?”

“No, I came to see if the little human was hungry. We do have a fully stocked kitchen that she can use.”

That brought me out of my sleepy state as I opened my eyes and sat up. This drew the attention of Alec, who was standing in front of the doors that led to the hallway we had come from.

“I-I’m hungry.”

I stood up and made my way over to Alec, who opened the door for me, letting me go through first. Still, I stopped in the doorway, looking back at Bella, who was grasping Edward like if she let go, he would disappear, and she wouldn’t look anywhere but him.

“I guess I will bring you something back, Bella.”

Bella didn’t even acknowledge me as I continued to stare at her. I was getting more upset watching her. She looked so scared and weak.

“Shall we go?”

“Huh! Oh… Y-yeah. Lead the way.”

I followed Alec down the hall; I started to think we were heading back to the throne room when we took a right down a corridor that I had not seen before. Further down the hall, there was an archway that opened up into a big kitchen.

ALEC’S POV

I watched as the lower guards cleaned up after we fed. Jane had come to stand next to me along with Demetri and Felix; I could tell by the looks on their faces I would not enjoy the conversation.

“Are we not going to talk about your very human mate.”

“No.”

“Come on, Brother. I do find the human entertaining. I mean, we all saw her charge at Felix.”

I heard Aro laugh from his place on the throne. He had been listening to our conversation and found something amusing.

“When I looked into Alice’s mind, I saw a vision of what young Cecilia will be like when she becomes one of us. She will give Felix a run for his money when she joins us.”

Demetri and Jane laughed as Felix looked like a pouting child.

“Our dear Alec should go and endear himself to young Cecilia. Maybe take her the back way out of the castle, so she doesn’t have to ride the elevator again.”

That caused Demetri and Felix to let out a loud laugh.

“I have never seen a human struggle that much other than when we are feeding on them.”

I glared at Felix as I left the throne room going to the library. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, but I heard footsteps behind me. I halted in my step as Master Marcus came to stand next to me. I bowed my head in respect.

“I know this has come as a shock to you, but I can see the bond, my boy. I know that the human is your mate, and I know you two will be happy together because she was made for you, and you are made for her. Now I think you should go see if your mate is hungry, we do have a kitchen that she could use.”

“I understand, Master. If you will excuse me.”

CECILIA POV

I tried to avoid looking at Alec, who never moved his eyes off me, which didn’t make me uncomfortable, but I could not tell him that. Instead, I moved about the kitchen making two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, one for me and one for Bella. I wrapped them up in a paper towel and turned back to Alec, who Felix had joined. Felix sported a big shit-eating grin on his face while Alec looked like he wanted to kill Felix. I looked at the sandwich that I hadn’t wrapped yet, then back up at Felix, who wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing but focused on Alec. I took a deep breath to steady myself before I hurled the unwrapped sandwich at Felix’s head. I watched as the sandwich collided with the side of Felix’s head before falling to the floor; I looked at the sandwich on the ground before looking back up at Felix and Alec, who had turned to look at me.

“That’s for trying to eat my sister.”


End file.
